ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Tarantino
| death_place = | resides = Hillside, Staten Island | billed_from = Hillside, Staten Island | trainer = | current_efeds = | previous_efeds = | handler = | winloss_record = | debut = | retired = }} Anthony Tarantino is an American professional wrestler currently working with Elite Wrestling Academy. He was previously working with European Wrestling Federation until they folded. Professional career European Wrestling Federation (2008) Elite Wrestling Academy (2008) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Bataheadin' **''' Keep It Silent''' (Death valley driver) **'The Whacker' *'Nicknames' **'The Hillside Strangler' Championships and accomplishments *'XPW' **XPW World Championship (1 time) ---- Eyes: brown Hair (Length and color): Medium Cut, Slicked Back and black Facial Hair: None Body Appearance (Ripped, Skinny, Heavy): Ripped Interesting Facts about you (Optional): Off camera He is ALWAYS with Matty Broccoli talking about Business. He hates when people act Italian and they are not. He hates Al Pacino for doing Scarface. He is a huge fan of the bad guys! Wrestling Attire (In Ring):White Wife Beater with Black Sweat Pants. Out of Ring Attire: Sports Jacket with Dress Pants and Shoes. Entrance Attire: Ant comes out with the wife beater and sweats. Quotes & Catchphrases: wait and bleed, The new blood is here, Mess With the Family you get Smacked, mess with the strangler you get WHACKED! Titles XPW World Champion ECWF KODM ECWF TV XWA KOTC XPW KOTC XPW CONTINENTAL FAW Supreme NBWF X FTW Extreme Champ XPW 24/7 Awards XWA Match of the Year 06 (XWA vs XWO) XPW Feud of the Year 06 (Ant vs Venom) EWN #5 Wrestler Mid 07 ECWF Most Improved 07 ECWF KOTD Of The Year 07 EWN's Heel Of The Year 07 EWN's Feud Of The Year 07 (XWA vs XPW) EWN's Fed Head Of The Year 07 Describe Your Entrance (Optional): I grew up on the crime side, the New York Times side Staying alive was no jive At second hands, moms bounced on old men So then we moved to Shaolin land A young youth, yo rockin the gold tooth, 'Lo goose Only way, I begin to gee off was drug loot And let's start it like this son, rollin with this one And that one, pullin out gats for fun But it was just a dream for the teen, who was a fiend Started smokin woolies at sixteen And running up in gates, and doing hits for high stakes Making my way on fire escapes No question I would speed, for cracks and weed The combination made my eyes bleed No question I would flow off, and try to get the dough all Sticking up white boys in ball courts My life got no better, same damn 'Lo sweater Times is ruff and tuff like leather Figured out I went the wrong route So I got with a sick ass click and went all out Catchin keys from across seas Rollin in MPV's, every week we made forty G's Yo nigga respect mine, or anger the tech nine Ch-chick-POW! Move from the gate now Ant comes out of the curtain with Matty Broccoli in front of him, Tina Tattigleone to his side. She clings onto Anthony's side and they exchange words which makes her Laugh. Ant begins to Say F Off to the fans by waving his chin. Matty looks Happy and talks to Ant about whacking someone. Cash, Rules, Everything, Around, Me C.R.E.A.M. Get the money Dollar, dollar bill y'all Matty hands Ant a huge stack of Hundreds. Ant rolls it out then quickly waves it in front of a fans face. He then pulls it back and gives it back to Matty. It's been twenty-two long hard years of still strugglin Survival got me buggin, but I'm alive on arrival I peep at the shape of the streets And stay awake to the ways of the world cause shit is deep A man with a dream with plans to make C.R.E.A.M. Which failed; I went to jail at the age of 15 A young buck sellin drugs and such who never had much Trying to get a clutch at what I could not... could not... The court played me short, now I face incarceration Pacin—going up state's my destination Handcuffed in back of a bus, forty of us Life as a shorty shouldn't be so ruff But as the world turns I learned life is hell Living in the world no different from a cell Everyday I escape from Jakes givin chase, sellin base Smokin bones in the staircase Though I don't know why I chose to smoke sess I guess that's the time when I'm not depressed But I'm still depressed, and I ask what's it worth? Ready to give up so I seek the Old Earth Who explained working hard may help you maintain to learn to overcome the heartaches and pain We got stickup kids, corrupt cops, and crack rocks and stray shots, all on the block that stays hot Leave it up to me while I be living proof To kick the truth to the young black youth But shorty's running wild smokin sess drinkin beer And ain't trying to hear what I'm kickin in his ear Neglected, but now, but yo, it gots to be accepted That what? That life is hectic Ant rolls into the ring with matty behind him. They Matty holds out his hand while Ant practices punching mattys hand.Tina steps onto the apron by using the stairs. Ant pulls the ropes apart for her to enter the ring. They share a peck then Ant runs around the ring then begins to say f off to the fans again. Niggas gots to do what they gotta do, to get a bill YaknowhatI'msayin? Cuz we can't just get by no more Word up, we gotta get over, straight up and down Ant then hops to the middle turnbuckle and gives a final chin wave. This time he screams out. "Fuck off". Cash Rules Everything Around Me C.R.E.A.M. get the money Dolla dolla bill y'aauhhhaaaauhhhhahhhauhhhhll, YEAH Entrance Theme: Dean Martin: C.R.E.A.M by Wu Tang Weight Class (Heavyweight / Cruiserweight / Diva):heavy Describe Your Gimmick if any: A true Mafioso from Hillside. He is a town under boss. Wrestling Style: Brawler, Wrestler Valet/Manager (Optional): On occasion his friend Matty Broccoli will come down with him. His girl Tina Tattigleone will also come out with him. They have been dating for only about a mont but have already fallen in Love. They make an amazing couple. Just take a look at them. Brief Bio (Optional):Ties to the staten island mob. Hillside Underboss. ECWF Destroyer. (Moves Lists need to be numbered. Please Number Your Moves.) Submission Moves (No Limit):1. Sleeper 2. dragon sleeper 3. back vice 4. abdominal strech 5. Indian death lock 6. figure four 7. sharpshooter 7. Crossface 8. Arm bar 9. Leg twister 10. Key lock 11. Choke Hold Front Grapple Moves (No Limit):1. Belly to belly 2. Scoop slam 3. Sit down slam 4. DDT 5. Arm drag take down 6. Arm take down 7. Belly to back 8. Powerbomb 9. Fallaway slam 10. C4 Behind Grapple Moves (No Limit):1. Belly to back 2. German suplex 3. Reverse neck breaker 4. reverse ddt 5. Back cracker 6. School boy 7. Tornado ddt 8. back breaker 9. sidewalk slam 10. Full nelson slam Striking/ Attack Moves (No Limit):1. Clothesline 2. Big boot 3. Crossbody 4. Running elbow 5. Cross body into pin 6. Reverse elbow 7. Drop kick 8. Running leg sweep 9. Backbreaker 10. Snap mayor Running Moves (No Limit): Arial Moves - Optional (No Limit):1. Elbow drop 2: dropkick 3. Hillside drop. (Harlem hangover) 4. Swan ton 5. Leg drop 6. Suicide dive 7. CROSS BODY 8. Italian strombli (Shooting Star Press) 9. Sicilian slice 10: Death valley driver from the top rope. Turnbuckle Moves (No Limit):1. smash face in it 2. put opponent in it and punce 10 times 3. Pull pad of and smash opp face in it 4. Dropkick 5. inzuguri 6. Knee lifts 7. Opponent in corner and rushes in with a splash. 8. Big moonsault elbow 9. Put opponent legs on top rope drive down with an impaler ddt. 10. Opponent on top and hit a brain buster. Signature Moves (max 5): 1. sicilian slice 2:Italian stromboli (shooting star press) 3. Harlem hangover 4.C4 5.Powerbomb 6. Opponent on top and hit brain buster 7. Big moonsault elbow 8. Put opponent legs on top rope drive down with an impaler ddt 9. Impaler ddt 10. uranagi Finisher Set Up: 1.Kick to gut and hit the bataheadin 2. inzuguri into corner and hit the whacker finisher 3. Uranagi then pull him up and hit the keep it silent. Finishers (3 Max): 1.sic flip pile driver. (The bataheadin) 2. death valley driver (keep it silent) 3. Guilleteen ddt from the top rope (the whacker) Favorite Weapons (No Limit):1. chair 2. Chain Weapon Finishers (No Limit): choke with chair around his neck and stomp the chair. 2. guiletten ddt on chair 3. Choke with a chain Factions Hillside Family (Anthony and Matty Broccoli) Promowise (Vincenzo) Category:Wrestlers